


Dreamscapes

by Addiepants (PersianPenName)



Series: The Extended Ashland/Changeling Universe [1]
Category: Ashland Horror
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, I mean I won't, I should finish that grown-up college smut of these two, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Look these are two teenagers who want to bone, Masturbation, all players involved were of age if that helps any?, because we're nerds and that's how we roll, but I should, so if that squicks you out don't read, that's right it's fic of a game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianPenName/pseuds/Addiepants
Summary: Addie gets a little frustrated at David's lack of understanding, and decides to take matters into her own hands.(cw: Referenced self-harm, y'all. She doesn't do it in this fic but it's a close call for her.)
Relationships: Galadriel "Addie" Carpenter/David Emery
Series: The Extended Ashland/Changeling Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844764
Kudos: 2





	Dreamscapes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malkontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/gifts).



Addie got up from where she and David had been studying, and without a word went to his bedroom door and clicked the lock shut. At his look of confusion, she turned, and walked him backwards until his knees hit the bed. Her eyes were hooded, almost angry, as she pushed his chest so he fell.

“We need to  _ talk _ , David,” she said, leaning forward and straddling one knee over his lap to rest beside his hip. “It seems,” she continued, grabbing him by both wrists and planting them above his head, “that you have a misconception,” she moved his button-down overshirt up over his shoulders to wrap around his forearms, “that girls don’t actually  _ desire _ sex.” His wrists came together, and she tied the bunched fabric into a series of knots, then slowly moved her hands down his arms, over his chest, and slid them under the hem of his t-shirt. His eyes were wide and nervous, and he was breathing fast. Moving her hands slowly up the sides of his ribcage, Addie slid the soft cotton shirt up his torso and over his head. 

With her hands joining his, extending above him on the bed, he was intensely aware of her chest pressing against his bare skin, her lips so close to his own, her hips wrapped over his, and his cock surging inside his jeans. He leaned his head up to catch her in a kiss, but she drew back, nosing his face aside so she could lightly rake her teeth over the spot where his throat met his jaw. Guiding him with soft nudges until his head was thrown back, she dipped her lips down to slide along his throat, swirling her tongue over his adam’s apple, up over his chin, and in a brief swipe over his lips. David tingled as the cool november air hit the line of wetness, and realized he was whimpering softly. Her warm breath brushed against his ear as she nipped softly at him and whispered, “I could  _ devour _ you.” He felt her kisses trail down his neck as her hands released his, sliding down just enough to hold his wrists firmly against the bed, and then the low rumble of a growl as her hips ground purposefully against his, and her teeth sank into his shoulder. 

Squeezing her eyes shut, she rutted against the bulge of his cock, taking out her frustration against the feel of him between her thighs and her teeth. David pressed his hips up to meet her, overwhelmed at the feeling of her sliding up and down against him, pleasure mixing with the pain in his shoulder where he was distantly thinking he’d have a bruise there tomorrow morning. Just as he was starting to think that, oh god, he was going to come, she was going to make him come in his pants, he felt her pull back with her hips and press a soothing kiss against the flesh of his shoulder. Panting, David arched his hips up again, wanting the friction back, but she sat back on her heels and released his wrists, only to firmly push his hips down against the bed. He wanted to speak, to make a smart-assed remark about needing another lesson on female desire, but all that would come out was a needy moan, rising at the end like a question. 

Addie ran one blood-red nail up and down his sternum, tilting her head to the side. “Do you know what the worst part is, David?” she asked quietly, pressing down enough for her nail to leave a shallow red mark on his skin. “The worst part… is that my  _ wantings _ get all mixed up together. The ones I shouldn’t have,” she whispered, tensing her thighs around him, “and the ones I really,  _ really _ shouldn’t have…” She placed her palm flat on his chest, and let her nails slowly dig into him. He could feel her heartbeat against his skin, beating harder as his skin began to yield, shallow scratches filling up with blood. 

His head spun. That  _ hurt _ . He knew he should say something, tell her to stop, tell her to untie his hands, ask her what the hell was wrong with her, any number of things, and yet… She had tied his hands, but not  _ to _ anything, hadn’t actually prohibited his movement. Her eyes were locked on the scratches on his chest, now, her lip caught between her teeth, and her hips were rolling lightly back and forth over him, like she didn’t quite realize what she was doing. “I used to… do  _ bad _ things,” she whispered, dipping her finger in the droplets of blood on his chest, and oh god that shouldn’t be hot. “I want to do them, just a little, to  _ you. _ ” Leaning down again, Addie gently touched her tongue to him, tasting him, the places she had broken the skin. Moving up to flick her tongue against his ear, she asked, “Can I?”

\-----

Addie awoke reluctantly, aware of the throbbing between her legs that didn’t feel like it was going away anytime soon. She’d had cutting dreams before, and sex dreams, but both together?  _ That _ was surely a first. Sliding her thighs against each other, she whimpered softly, then guiltily slid her hand down her belly to cup her mound. The box was just underneath her bed, right where she’d left it after getting stitched up at Lil’s house, and the wood was smooth under her fingertips as she placed it on the nightstand. It seemed to drink in the moonlight, and she resolutely did  _ not _ open it as the fingers of her left hand brushed back and forth over her panties. She could almost smell the tang of her own blood, feel the sting of her razor slide over her leg, the immediate pain and the slow, burning pleasure that would build up behind it. 

God, she  _ shouldn’t _ .

Deep breath. She  _ wouldn’t _ . 

But… she could think about it. Think of the way David’s face would look, when she made a shallow cut on his chest, just one, and drew her tongue over it. Taste the salt of his skin as she took his nipple in her mouth, sucking greedily on it, and oh, her fingers pushed the fabric aside and brushed against her clit. She would kiss him, swirl her tongue against his lips, so he could taste himself and her together, sweet and salty and coppery and  _ god _ , her fingers were on either side of her clit now, stroking, pulling, and her other hand reached up to pinch her nipple  _ hard,  _ and that was it, she was flying, vision whiting out as her release pounded through her.

Panting, feeling the sweet aftershocks come in waves, Addie moved the box back underneath her bed despite limbs that felt like they were made of lead. Flopping back down, she sighed once,  _ jesus _ , then finally went back to sleep.


End file.
